El trueque y la tarea
by TonksandLupin333
Summary: Un día (en vacaciones) al frente de nuestra casa llegó a vivir un muchacho llamado Ray. Yo me quedaba horas en la ventana esperando su llegada, sólo para verlo un momento: llegando, sacando la llave del bolsillo, entrando. Cuando supe que su nombre era Ray, fui a mi cuarto y escribí una poesía llamada "Oh, Ray".
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Tenía muy poco tiempo. El vestido ya estaba puesto sobre la cama, extendido en toda su belleza, porque aquella prenda era una obra de arte, algo deslumbrante, y sin embargo, abrumadora.

Miré toda la habitación detenidamente. Las flores estaban empapeladas en las paredes de manera suave, delicada. Los tocadores antiguos y los armarios aún conservaban esa gracia de antaño, antiquísimas, pero hermosas.

La luz se colaba débilmente por las ventanas abiertas. Pude escuchar las voces que venían de abajo, todas sonaban muy entusiasmadas y ansiosas. Alcancé a escuchar a Bibi y a Alexandrine, mis primas, soltando alaridos y corriendo por el jardín. Me asomé con cuidado a la ventana y entonces los vi. Sin embargo, no quería que nadie se fijara en mí.

Me puse el vestido en cámara lenta. La tela suave y blanca se apoyó en el suelo de madera con un susurro suave, elegante. Caminé hacia el espejo y giré despacio, observando cada detalle. Luego me dirigí hacia el tocador.

Me estarían esperando abajo, sin duda. Todos querían ver a la novia que por fin había conquistado el corazón de aquel hombre tan bondadoso y único. Pero la calma y la sonrisa que él siempre me dedicaba no eran suficientes en ese momento para lograr remover aquel extraño vacío que sentía dentro de mí.

_Tan perdida, tan sola._

La calma y la paz interior se rompieron cuando dos de mis tres mejores amigas ingresaron en la habitación.

-¡Heather! ¿Todavía no te has cambiado? ¡Vamos, apúrate! ¡Sólo tienes media hora!

Reaccioné y me fui al baño con el vestido en la mano. Afuera, Irina y Suzanne me apresuraban, inquietas.

-¡Cuidado, vas a arrugar el vestido!

Era imposible ponérselo tan rápido, pero lo logré. Salí corriendo con los tacos puestos y miré a mis amigas con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y?

Los ojos de Suzanne brillaron como chispas fluorescentes.

-¡Divina, Heather! ¡Divina! Ahora siéntate. Les dije a todos que yo te peinaría. He sacado un peinado precioso de la revista…bueno, tú sabes. Vas a quedar perfecta.

-Yo también ayudaré - agregó Irina con una amplia sonrisa -. No te preocupes, todo va a salir bien.

Me sentaron frente al tocador y Suzanne empezó a trabajar con mi cabello de una forma bastante hábil. En seguida ambas se enfrascaron en una conversación que no entendí, pues mis pensamientos no estaban en ese lugar, sino muy lejos, en otra parte del mundo.

Hoy sería el día en el que lo vería después de tanto tiempo. Él llegaría desde Italia con un bronceado adorable, sólo para mi boda, y permanecería aquí por dos semanas para después retornar a las calles de Venecia. Cuando pensé en eso volví a sentir un nudo en la garganta. Algo extraño se movió dentro de mí y fue entonces cuando me perdí por completo en mi propia mente.

Pero, ¿y Michael? Él me esperaba abajo. No podía soportar la idea de estar en plena ceremonia y divisar aquella cabellera castaña entre la multitud mientras me estaba casando con Michael McLean.

No es que no quisiera a Michael, lo adoraba. Para mí él era sol de todas mis mañanas. Era una persona encantadora y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra, la persona perfecta para mí.

Pero ese no era el problema. No tenía nada que ver con que él hubiera llegado a mi vida cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando me sentía sola en todos los aspectos, cuando yo era una chiquilla rebelde y él un hombre hecho y derecho, ni siquiera que él tuviera en ese entonces treinta y yo dieciocho.

Sin embargo, ya no era una niña. Tenía veintidós años y estaba a punto de casarme, y cuando eso debería hacerme muy feliz, no lo hacía.

Tampoco comprendía, la sola idea de casarme con él me había parecido increíble hasta hace tan sólo unas semanas, pero conforme se había ido acercando la fecha, el miedo se había apoderado de mí, el miedo y esa extraña sensación de vacío en el estómago, que removía mis entrañas.

-Estás quedando divina, Heather. Michael va a ser el novio más feliz del mundo y tú la novia más contenta - Suzanne suspiró.

-Cuando yo me case, mi boda será por todo lo alto. Habrá un gran banquete y muchas flores - agregó Irina.

-Ya, pero no creo que Stuart esté dispuesto a pagar todo eso.

-Como sea. Oye, Madison. Tu vestido es bellísimo.

-¿Recuerdas a primera vez que se puso uno? Se le rompió la tela.

-¿No fue el cierre?

-Bueno, sí.

-Y adivina qué, Heather, el otro día… ¿Heather? ¿Qué sucede?

-Deberías estar contenta. ¿No te gusta cómo ha quedado el peinado?

-Ah, ya sé - adivinó Irina, chasqueando los dedos -. Estás nerviosa. No tienes por qué. Michael te quiere mucho.

Las miré sin comprender. Quería salir corriendo.

-¿O acaso es…? Oh, no, Heather. ¿Otra vez con eso?

-Tengo miedo - susurré -. Yo no…no sé si quiera…

-¿Temes verlo después de tanto tiempo? ¿Después de todos estos años?

-Ay, Heather. No creo que puedas echarte atrás. Todo el mundo está abajo esperando.

-Sí, sí que puede. Al diablo con los invitados.

-¿Y has pensado en el pobre de Michael? ¿Qué crees que dirá cuando…?

Las miré a través del reflejo del espejo. Ambas tenían los rostros contorsionados por la preocupación.

-Nunca dejaste de quererlo, ¿verdad? - susurró Irina.

Suspiré profundamente. No quería llorar.

-No - susurré -. ¿Qué hago?

En ese momento me sentí como si tuviera dieciocho otra vez.

-No lo hagas, Heather. No le hagas daño a Michael.

-¿No ves que no lo ama? - protestó enfadada Irina.

-Ray ya hizo su vida. Escucha, Heather. Tienes que aprender a hacer la tuya también.

Me puse de pie y clavé mis ojos en la ventana, imaginando lo que estaría sucediendo abajo.

-No lo hagas, Heather - susurró Irina.

-No. Lo haré. Suzanne tiene razón. No puedo hacerle esto a Michael. Si fuera al revés…no me gustaría que me hicieran lo mismo. Adelante.

Suzanne suspiró aliviada, sin embargo, Irina protestó.

-Cometes un grave error. Después te arrepentirás.

Negué con la cabeza, bajando la mirada a mis manos, donde sostenía el ramo de flores.

-No llores. Todo saldrá bien.

-Toma - dijo Irina, entregándome un pañuelo blanco. Parecía resignada -. Que Michael no te vea llorar.

Era curioso, pero ahora dos de mis tres mejores amigas me miraban con tristeza. Avancé muy despacio, concentrándome en cada paso que daba. La gente se había dirigido al jardín en tropel. Cuando yo descendí a la sala, el hermano de mi madre llamado Harold me esperaba al pie de la escalera con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! Recuerdo cuando eras un bebé...

-Oh, no. Va a empezar otra vez - susurró Irina.

Yo ya no medía el tiempo. Escuchaba las palabras de mi tío como frases sueltas, pues no entendía su significado. Me armé de valor y sonreí, sabiendo que Michael me esperaba no muy lejos de aquí.

_Michael, Michael, Michael,_ pensé con desesperación.

Hoy era el día de mi suerte, y no tenía nada más que salir ahí y dar el "sí, quiero". Sólo una palabra, tan sólo una, y todo sería distinto.

Respiré con lentitud. De pronto tenía un solo objetivo: caminar hacia el altar, enlazar mi brazo y con él, mi vida, la de Michael.

Michael. Pensé en su sonrisa bondadosa, en aquellos inteligentes oscuros y en que él me inspiraba ternura, cariño, admiración, pero… ¿era realmente amor? ¿O tal vez Irina y Suzanne tenían razón? ¿Quizá estaba intentando olvidar junto a él todo lo demás? Un amor no podía remplazar a otro así de simple, y menos de la noche a la mañana. Entonces, ¿qué debía hacer?

La respuesta ya la conocía, pero no quería admitirla. No me sentía capaz de dar el siguiente paso. Era cobarde.

Corrí la mampara de vidrio y avanzando cada vez más lento, fui a encontrarme con mi destino.


	2. A través de la ventana

**Capítulo 1**

Todos preguntan por la juventud. Cuando uno es adulto, la gente siempre te cuestiona sobre los recuerdos más agradables, las anécdotas más graciosas y los pensamientos más inocentes. Luego, uno se ríe y empieza a relatar, explayándose más de la cuenta. Pero no se dan cuenta de que, con ello, están retrocediendo en el tiempo, como en una de esas máquinas de ciencia ficción, y no siempre es agradable hacerlo.

Así me sucedió a mí. Cuando me preguntan por mi juventud, siempre pienso en el colegio o en la universidad, en los amigos, las fiestas o las reuniones que hacíamos de vez en cuando. Pero a veces no puedo evitar que una época en especial de mi adolescencia aparezca ante de mi mente y bailotee ante mis ojos como si estuviera diciéndome "aquí estoy, mírame, que no soy invisible".

Son cosas del pasado, por supuesto. Ahora que ya soy adulta, he dejado atrás todo lo que antes me preocupaba, las disputas con mi hermana, pues desde siempre existió una cierta rivalidad silenciosa entre nosotras, aunque ninguna de las dos nunca quiso admitirlo, los sentimientos reprimidos, y Ray.

Todavía hoy en día se me estruja el corazón cada vez que me acuerdo de él, y debe ser porque aún queda en mí una parte que nunca dejó de ser niña, así como todos siempre llevamos al niño en nuestro interior, ahí, muy en el fondo, muy oculto.

Ray fue el amor de mi vida cuando apenas empezaba a vivir lo que se llama "mundo", o al menos eso creía yo. Durante mucho tiempo estuve obsesionada con la sola idea de su presencia, viví muchas cosas terribles durante todo el tiempo que estuve, como decíamos con mis amigas, "coladita" por él. No fue simplemente eso, yo lo sé. Fue mucho más, pero ya no quiero acordarme.

¿Cómo lo conocí? Fue muy sencillo. Un día (en vacaciones) al frente de nuestra casa llegó a vivir un muchacho llamado Ray. Yo me quedaba horas en la ventana esperando su llegada, sólo para verlo un momento: llegando, sacando la llave del bolsillo, entrando. Cuando supe que su nombre era Ray, fui a mi cuarto y escribí una poesía llamada "Oh, Ray".

Por supuesto que nunca le dije a nadie nada de esto, ni siquiera a mis dos mejores amigas, Suzanne e Irina, y mucho menos a mi hermana mayor, Jessica.

Con Jessica nunca nos llevamos del todo bien. Había veces en las que incluso la veía como a una terrible madrastra, pues ella empezó a criarme cuando yo apenas tenía trece años y ella veinte. Pero a veces teníamos nuestros buenos momentos. Puedo dar fe de ello.

Aún así, siempre viví con una especie de envidia en mi interior, envidia que giraba en torno a mi hermana mayor. ¿Por qué? Ella era la primera de la clase y yo detestaba estudiar. Ahí estaba ella, nada más. Papá le había enseñado inglés y francés y él me decía que conmigo no valía la pena por que no le ponía atención. ¿Creen, acaso, que no veía cómo papá la miraba cuando todos decían qué encanto de muchacha era su hija mayor? Si hacía o decía algo, si me portaba mal, ahí estaba él, al lado de mi madre diciéndome: "tu hermana no hace eso". Y yo reventaba de cólera, pero claro, no lo decía.

Así fueron pasando los años y fui creciendo. Y cada año que pasaba la rabia crecía mucho más, la rabia y la envidia, he de admitirlo. Pero yo, que era tímida y callada, nunca dije ni una sola palabra.

Hasta que un buen día se fueron. Mis padres eran agentes del FBI y por lo tanto, había veces que llegaba del colegio y no había nadie en casa. A veces venía a cuidarnos la abuela, y así fue pasando el tiempo hasta que ellos terminaron yéndose de casa.

Por nuestra seguridad, no nos llamaban muy a menudo. Hasta el año pasado venían a visitarnos cada verano. Yo, que en ese entonces era demasiado niña, cada vez que ellos llegaban a casa me sentía incómoda, pues estaba recibiendo a una pareja de extraños en mi casa. Sí, por más que me cueste admitirlo, los consideraba unos completos extraños.

Pero eso fue hasta hace dos años, porque mi abuela, Linda, falleció. Entonces sí me sentí completamente sola y quedé bajo el cuidado de mi hermana, que ya era mayor de edad.

He de reconocer que ella se rompió el lomo para tratar de sacarnos adelante, y hemos de decir con orgullo que lo consiguió.

Entonces el sentimiento se disipó y yo empecé a llevarme mejor con mi hermana. Recuerdo el 21 de junio como un día especial. Era mi tercer día de vacaciones. Me faltaba una semana para cumplir dieciocho años y acababa de empezar la universidad. A menudo Jessica, que ya tenía veinticinco, me bromeaba diciéndome qué encanto de niña era su hermanita menor. Y yo refunfuñaba, lo recuerdo muy bien.

Decía que recordaba el 21 de junio como un día muy especial, porque ese día fue en que lo conocí. Mi hermana tenía que irse a trabajar, y me había mandado a mí al supermercado. Ahora pienso que, si yo me hubiera negado, nunca lo habría conocido, o tal vez sí lo habría conocido, pero no me hubiera resultado tan interesante.

-Heather, hazme un favor.

-¿Cualquiera saluda, no? – dije con sarcasmo, metiéndome un pedazo de pan a la boca. Jessica entornó los ojos.

-Vamos, ve al supermercado. Yo te dejo el dinero y tú vas. Volveré en la tarde, creo que a eso de las cinco o seis, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo estaba en otra dimensión, como siempre, entregada a aquel placer matutino.

-¿Heather? ¿Me estás oyendo?

Entonces salí de mi ensoñación.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí. Me decías que vaya al supermercado.

-Hablo en serio. Yo no tengo tiempo. Tengo que trabajar.

-Lo sé, yo voy – dije, como quien replica ante una cantaleta repetida ya mil veces. Jessica sonrió satisfecha.

-Muy bien, entonces, nos vemos.

-Adiós.

La observé irse y me pregunté cuándo se casaría. Jessica no era fea, sino al contrario. Era muy bonita, y no es porque fuera mi hermana, pero lo era. Me sorprendía que no hubiera encontrado a nadie aún, pero pretendientes seguro que le tenían que llover. Luego, pensé bien en las palabras que había dicho en mi interior y me pregunté qué sería de mí si ella se iba.

Me encogí de hombros y fui a darme una ducha. Con el cabello chorreando, a medio secar, cogí el dinero de la mesa de la cocina y salí a las calles templadas de Londres. Adoraba salir, adoraba sentir el viento en mi rostro. No importaba que éste me despeinara el cabello. Era una sensación maravillosa.

Como me era costumbre, impulsé mis piernas hacia adelante y corrí cuesta abajo. Yo vivo en Londres, la capital de Inglaterra. Las calles más rústicas tienen esa característica: algunas se inclinan hacia abajo, de modo que es como una especie de bajada veloz, en la que tienes que hacer uso de toda tu destreza para no caerte. A mí me gustaba.

De modo que corrí y corrí lanzando un gritito de júbilo. No había nadie a esa hora en la calle. Todos ya habían salido a trabajar, lo que me alegraba bastante, pues eso significaba que el supermercado estaría vacío y que no demoraría tanto tiempo para volver a casa. Francamente, aquel día pintaba de ser estupendo.

Doblé la esquina (el supermercado queda a 5 cuadras de mi casa) y cuando sólo me faltaban dos calles me detuve, me detuve al ver aquella casa blanca y pulcramente limpia, con los jardines perfectamente cuidados y donde reinaba un silencio total. Me fijé en la ventana del último piso, la de las cortinas también blancas, pero estaban cerradas, y sentí nostalgia.

Esa era la casa de los Clark. Sybil, que era la hija de aquella respetable pareja de empresarios, se había convertido en mi mejor amiga desde que tenía uso de memoria. Habíamos crecido juntas, habíamos compartido clase desde el jardín, luego durante toda la primaria, la secundaria y siempre decíamos que terminaríamos yendo juntas a la universidad (ambas queríamos estudiar lo mismo), pero al final eso nunca sucedió.

La añoranza que me dejó la muerte de Sybil Clark fue una época un poco gris de mi vida. No es que quiera entrar en dramatismos, pero creo que nunca conoceré a nadie como ella. Sybil fue, es y siempre sería mi mejor amiga, aunque estuviera muerta.

Tuve que resistir la tentación de llamar a la puerta. Los padres de Sybil se habían mudado a Croacia, donde les habían ofrecido, según tengo entendido, un buen trabajo. Pero yo creo que sólo aceptaron con tal de olvidar y seguir adelante.

De modo que observé con cierta aprehensión el cartel de "SE VENDE", delante del precioso porche blanco, adornado con girasoles, las flores favoritas de Sybil.

Pensando en Sybil, me dirigí al supermercado que ya tenía ante mis ojos. En efecto, no había mucha gente. Compré todo lo que tenía que comprar y me apresuré para volver a casa.

Caminaba a paso lento, pues las bolsas me pesaban. Evidentemente, Jessica no había calculado bien la cantidad, pero qué más daba.

Ahora tenía que subir cuesta arriba, lo que sin duda me costaba mucho más que descender por aquellas calles rústicas. Jadeé por el esfuerzo.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos llegué a casa. Estaba exhausta. Doblé la esquina, maldiciendo el peso que cargaba en mis manos, y entonces lo vi.

Era él, el nuevo vecino, del cual todavía no conocía su nombre. Estaba sacando las llaves del bolsillo, como de costumbre, pero al parecer había un problema, porque no las encontraba.

Me quedé como una completa boba, ahí de pie, olvidando el peso de las bolsas y el ligero calor que comenzaba a hacer. Él me miró.

-Disculpa, ¿vives por aquí?

Durante un momento no supe qué decir.

-Eh…sí. Vivo al frente – dije, señalándole la casa de color chocolate. Los ojos del nuevo vecino siguieron la dirección de mi dedo. Me sonrió.

-Ya veo. Mira, a parecer he perdido la llave, y la copia está adentro. No sé dónde tenía la cabeza…

-¿Y si llamas a un cerrajero?

Él se quedó pensando.

-Sería una buena idea, pero no tengo el número de teléfono. Como verás, soy nuevo en la ciudad.

-¿De dónde vienes?

-De Dublín. Soy irlandés.

Ahora fui yo quien le sonreí.

-En seguida te traigo el número del cerrajero. Creo que lo tengo apuntado en el directorio.

Cargué las bolsas, o al menos lo intenté, porque mis fuerzas estaban al límite (siempre he sido una flacucha) y mis brazos me dolían terriblemente. Ray pareció darse cuenta, porque miró las bolsas que yo llevaba y luego me miró a mí.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?

-No, gracias. No es necesario.

-Deja que te ayude – insistió.

El nuevo vecino me ayudó a meter las bolsas en la cocina, y en seguida le di el número de teléfono. Me dio las gracias. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Gracias. Me has salvado la vida. Perdona, pero no sé tu nombre.

Sentí cómo enrojecía poco a poco. Era inevitable que él no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero traté de sonreír.

-Me llamo Heather.

-Soy Raymond.

-Adiós.

-Adiós.

Cuando él cerró la puerta, sentí que me derretía. Raymond parecía ser una persona muy agradable. ¿Quién dijo que no se podía tener nuevos vecinos?

Durante todo el día estuve canturreando y saltando de un lado para el otro. Hasta me marqué unos pasos de baile en la cocina, hasta que llegó mi hermana.

-¿Rebecca? ¿Rebecca, estás ahí?

Al día siguiente fui a visitar a mis amigas. Jessica no estaba. Había ido a trabajar.

-Es alto, fornido. Tiene cuerpo de atleta y el pelo tostado. Y sus ojos son los más…

-Ya para, Rebecca. Has estado hablando de él todo el día.

-¿Cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Raymond.

-¿Y dices que es tu nuevo vecino?

Yo asentí.

-¿Te gusta?

Me quedé pensando.

-No lo sé – dije finalmente.

Irina y Suzanne intercambiaron miradas cómplices.

Caminábamos sobre el Tower Bridge, admirando el inmenso lago que yace debajo del puente de Londres. Sabía que ambas querían decirme algo, pero, al parecer, no se atrevían. ¿Qué podría ser?

-¿Qué?

-Escucha, ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

Las miré, incrédula.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que, verás, Rebecca. Él tiene treinta años. Debe tener una vida hecha. Tú no sabes cómo era todo cuando él vivía allá en Dublín…

-No seas dramática, Suzanne. A Rebecca simplemente le parece interesante, ¿no? Asentí, no muy convencida. Era demasiado pronto para saberlo.

Miré mi reloj, faltaba una hora para el almuerzo.

-¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos? Ya aprendí a cocinar. Esta vez la comida no se me quemará, lo prometo.

Ellas rieron. Sólo faltaba Sybil, me dije. Miré por última vez el Tower Bridge y me di la vuelta.

Emprendimos el camino de vuelta a casa. Al parecer, nada había cambiado. Entonces supe muchas más cosas sobre ellas.

Irina había empezado a estudiar Publicidad, y Suzanne se había decidido por Medicina. Yo me había matriculado en Literatura, pues adoraba escribir y desde muy niña siempre tuve un sueño: ser escritora. En ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que las tres nos parecíamos, a pesar de que habíamos cogido caminos totalmente distintos: Irina en la televisión, Suzanne, que soñaba ser como Dr. House, y yo, con mis libros, escribiendo, siempre escribiendo.

Era de noche y llovía, llovía muchísimo. Fuera, los árboles se agitaban con violencia, pero dentro reinaba un silencio sepulcral.

Doña Beatrice caminaba de una esquina a la otra. Aguardaba en la sala sintiendo que la preocupación le embargaba el pecho. Ya era muy tarde y él no volvía.

Se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a esperar. Se dijo que tal vez su nieto se había olvidado de avisarle, pero no, eso era imposible. Michael siempre había sido muy responsable.

-¿Dónde te has temido, muchacho? – se preguntó, mirando alrededor de la casa como si ésta fuera a darle la respuesta - ¿En qué andas metido?

Los nervios la llenaban a flor de piel. No quería que nada malo le pasara a su único nieto. No quería perderlo a él también, de la misma forma en que había perdido a su madre, Liz.

-Liz, hija mía. Ayuda a que vuelva sano y salvo a casa. Tráemelo de vuelta – rogó, mirando la fotografía de su hija fallecida.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Gracias! – susurró, apresurándose y echando un vistazo por la mirilla. Sí, era Michael.

-¡Michael! – exclamó, abrazándolo y llenándolo de besos en ambas mejillas. Luego lo apartó de sí, debido al aspecto que tenía. El siempre, pulcro, ordenado y responsable Michael estaba empapado -. ¿Qué te ha sucedido?

-Nada, abuela. Estoy bien.

-Pasa ahora mismo. Vas a coger un fuerte resfriado. Ay, Michael – dijo, llevándose las manos a la boca -, ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que he…?

-Sí, lo sé. Perdóname. Ha sido muy irresponsable de mi parte no avisarte dónde estaba.

-¿Dónde has estado?

Michael se puso serio.

-Estaba en el cementerio.

-Oh, Michael – susurró doña Beatrice, abrazándolo. Luego, le entregó otra manta.

-Tenía que dejarle flores. Cuando murió, se lo prometí.

-¿La echas de menos?

-Como no tienes idea, abuela. Samantha fue todo para mí.

-No hagas locuras. Podrías haberle dejado flores antes o después.

Ambos callaron. Michael miró a su alrededor.

-Tampoco estoy tan empapado, abuela – dijo, sentándose en el largo sillón y sonriendo ligeramente.

-No has dejado de pensar ni un solo día en ella – murmuró con voz suave y cautelosa -. Creo que ya es tiempo de que la dejes ir.

Su nieto asintió.

-Tienes razón. De nada sirve ya. Samantha está muerta.

Su abuela la miró con tristeza.

-Eres un McLean, querido. Y los McLean siempre han sabido salir adelante. Tú no serás la excepción.

-Gracias, abuela. Me voy a dormir.

-Que descanses, querido.

Michael se sintió culpable. Mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir, organizó en su mente todos los documentos que tenía que presentar para la empresa. Profesionalmente, estaba en su mejor momento. Las acciones de la empresa estaban en el nivel en el que tenían que estar, los clientes habían aumentado en número. Y habían implementado un nuevo sistema para el rápido transporte de los documentos. Además, lo habían felicitado por su trabajo muy eficiente.

Se recostó en su cama, exhausto, y exhaló con profundidad. Sus ojos, inevitablemente, vagaron hasta posarse en la mesa de noche.

Contempló la fotografía entre sus manos, sonriendo a medias. Una joven de cabellos tan dorados como el sol, de mirada noble y pómulos sonrosados le sonreía desde dentro del marco. Parecía querer decirle algo con la mirada, pero no estaba seguro de qué.

Miró sus ojos. Eran el reflejo de los suyos. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos.

-Samantha – fue todo lo que dijo.

Samantha Tanner fue su novia durante cinco largos años. Se iban a casar y ella había perecido en un accidente automovilístico.

Dejó a un lado la imagen y se inclinó sobre su maletín. Tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

-Acciones, acciones, cuentas, balance...Lo que te espera mañana, Raymond.

Apagó las luces, agotado, y cerró los ojos. En el exterior ululó un búho.


	3. Confesiones

**Capítulo 2: Confesiones**

-Mueve la siguiente ficha, la roja.

-Esto es un desastre. Soy pésima en juegos de mesa.

Raymond, sin embargo, era un experto. Cuando se inició en el oficio, según él me contó, le hacían resolver este tipo de actividades, es decir, juegos de mesa. Pasaban horas y horas entrenando, y no debían equivocarse por ningún motivo. Cuando le pregunté a Raymond por qué, él me dijo que era porque los policías como él necesitaban mucha concentración.

-Sabes que todo esto es muy peligroso, ¿no, Rebecca? – insinuó, muy serio.

-Hoy en día todo es peligroso.

-No, hablo en serio.

-Pero eres un policía retirado.

Raymond me sonrió, cómplice.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero quién sabe, todavía alguien podría seguirme el rastro.

Dejé a un lado mis fichas y lo miré a los ojos.

-¿Es por eso que viniste a Inglaterra?

Raymond calló.

Yo me quedé mirándolo. A menudo, su silencio me parecía hermoso. No se parecía a nadie a quien había conocido. Él era serio, pensativo. Su vida secreta me fascinaba. Cada vez que él emitía alguna palabra, a mí me encantaba escucharlo, fascinada. Había algo especian en él que me hacía desear ser como él.

De pronto alzó la vista y pareció muchos años mayor.

-La curiosidad mató al gato – fue todo lo que dijo.

No supe qué decir. Tal vez era demasiado egoísta por mi parte hacerle revelar cosas que él no quería ni podía. Al fin de cuentas, había sido una especie de policía secreto, un detective, como mis padres. Sólo esperaba que él no se esfumara de la misma forma en la que lo habían hecho ellos. Sonreí, pues su mundo me parecía fascinante.

-Entonces, cuéntame algo sobre ti, algo que no sea comprometedor.

-Tengo dos hermanos. Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber. Me gusta leer y resolver crucigramas. Siempre corro en las mañanas.

Hubo otro momento de silencio y estallamos en carcajadas.

-Tu vida es muy simple. Has vivido en una burbuja.

Raymond me sonrió. Él sabía más que nadie que me equivocaba.

-Aún eres muy joven. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Vacilé. ¿Debía de contarle a un extraño?

Bueno, no era un extraño. Era Raymond.

Miré al interior de aquellos ojos oscuros y sinceros y supe que sí podía contar con él.

-Mi hermana Jessica hace de madre. Mis padres…bueno, ya sabes. No están aquí desde hace mucho tiempo. Me alegro.

Él agrandó los ojos ligeramente. Ahora yo sólo miraba la ficha roja.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-Nada.

-Heather, no soy tu padre, pero creo que deberías contarme. ¿Qué edad tiene tu hermana?

-Veinticinco. Ella se desvive por mí.

-Ya veo. Entonces, debes valorar el esfuerzo que hace por ti. Madison, escucha, tu hermana te quiere.

Le sonreí. Él me despeinó el cabello.

Raymond se convirtió en mi mejor amigo. Pasé de no contarle mucho a contarle absolutamente todo, y me gustaba hacerlo. Él me entendía.

Y cuando me di cuenta, las vacaciones habían terminado. El tiempo pasó muy rápido desde mi ventana, pero más rápido pasaba cuando nos reuníamos para hacer cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera, a mí me daba igual, pero él insistía en que teníamos que aprovechar el tiempo, porque la vida era una sola. Yo seguía esperando la llegada de Ray, que se paraba en la puerta, buscara la llave, y entrara. Y me enamoraba de él un poco más de sólo mirarlo.

El día en que las vacaciones terminaron, cuando él iba a sacar la llave para entrar, me disponía a saludarlo, pero él se volteó y miró hacia la ventana. Y permaneció mucho, mucho tiempo mirando.

Pero no era hacia mi ventana, era hacia la otra, la de la sala, en donde estaba mi hermana.

En la universidad yo no tenía tiempo para nada, ni para estudiar, ni para hacer las tareas, no tenía tiempo para ver a mis amigas pues el tiempo se me iba pensando únicamente en Ray.

Y era muy agradable pensar en Ray de la manera cómo me gustaba pensar en él, y nunca lo pensé como no quería pensarlo, es decir, mirando hacia la otra ventana.

-Te enamoraste de él.

Me quedé pensando. Era demasiado cierto.

-Sí, perdidamente.

-Pero él…no te quería.

Fijé la vista en él mar. Hasta el día de hoy, esa era una verdad muy dura.

-Raymond nunca me quiso – dije, tras respirar muy profundo -, es decir, me quería, pero yo lo amaba. Eso para mí no era suficiente. Siempre quise más.

Paul me miró a través de esos increíbles ojos del color del mar.

-Ya veo.

-Por eso me fui.

-¿Por eso huiste de Inglaterra? ¿Viniste de Londres hasta Sídney sólo para olvidar?

Paul sabía que tenía razón. Desde un principio, yo sólo había pensado en huir.

-Sí, porque…si no me marchaba, iba a seguir con esto, y me volvería loca. Yo…quiero olvidar.

-¿Y…Michael?

-Michael fue alguien muy especial para mí, pero no surgió, porque la sombra de Raymond siempre me persiguió, y me perseguirá. Por eso me fui muy lejos, donde nadie pueda encontrarme.

-Milton, quiero que revises estos documentos, por favor. Gregory, sería bueno que le eches una mano. Yo ya terminé de revisar el otro paquete.

Los dos hombres altos y fornidos sonrieron desde su asiento. El tercer hombre les dio el visto bueno y se fue a la oficina del costado, la de la puerta marrón.

Llamó a la puerta.

Cuando la voz le dijo "pase" y el entró, vio a un hombre recostado sobre la silla, girando en la silla mientras leía unos papeles muy concentrado. Sin embargo, carecía de las mismas expresiones que la de los demás trabajadores.

El hombre en cuestión levantó la vista y miró a la persona que estaba de pie frente a él, contemplándolo inexpresivo.

-Ah, eres tú, Michael.

-Raymond, no has revisado ni la mitad de los papeles que nos mandó el señor Woodsen. ¿En verdad quieres que nos despida? Yo ya terminé con lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero el otro sujeto, en vez de preocuparse, sonrió como si su compañero no hubiera dicho nada.

-Relájate, Michael. Quita esa cara de velorio que tienes. No estás en un funeral.

Michael respiró tranquilamente, o al menos lo intentó.

Se inclinó sobre el escritorio para tratar de sonar amenazante.

-O haces ese trabajo, o de lo contrario tendré que avisarle al señor Woodsen.

-Está bien, de acuerdo. He entendido.

Michael miró a su alrededor.

-Tu oficina es un desastre. Deberías…bueno, no soy tu madre.

-De acuerdo, mamá – ironizó con gesto de burla. Michael puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y ese juego de mesa? ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Ah, no. Son de una amiga. Me lo prestó, pero tengo que devolvérsela.

-¿Amiga? ¿Qué? ¿Ahora quieres convertirte en un…? – sonrió sin poder creérselo del todo.

Ahora fue Raymond quien trató de sonar muy serio.

-No malinterpretes las cosas. Es algo así como mi mejor amiga, nunca me había sentido tan bien como cuando estoy con ella. Heather tiene algo especial. Me gusta mucho.

Michael enarcó las cejas.

-¿Heather?

-Es mi vecina. Vive al frente.

-Bueno, no sé que decirte. Yo…

-Michael, tiene diecisiete años. Es como la hermana menor que nunca he tenido.

-Ten cuidado y no juegues con los sentimientos. Es una niña. Tú sabes cómo son a esa edad.

-No me entiendes, Michael. Y me sorprende, porque hemos crecido juntos. Tú deberías conocerme muy bien a estas alturas. Ella es diferente.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos segundos interminables. Ray suspiró frustrado en su interior. Michael era su mejor amigo, pero era todo lo opuesto a él. Michael era más reflexivo y responsable, pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlas, y Ray no. Por su anterior trabajo, él había tenido que volverse frío y calculador a la fuerza.

Además, le había llamado mucho la atención lo que había visto el otro día en la ventana.

-Cambiando de tema, el señor Woodsen me pidió que te diera un nuevo aviso. Nos ha encargado un nuevo proyecto-reforma, ya sabes, por la caída de las acciones.

-¿Un proyecto? ¿Qué proyecto es ese? – inquirió Ray fumando un cigarrillo.

-Para mejorar los ingresos – explicó Michael, poniéndose los lentes y revisando una pequeña carpeta -. Han hecho algunos cambios en cuanto a los trabajadores.

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

-El señor Woodsen quiere que trabajemos de tres, ya lo sabes. El proyecto es de tres. Nosotros nos encargaremos de las exportaciones, que es lo que más ingresos da. Por eso, ascendió a la señorita…Mitchell para que trabaje con nosotros. Woodsen dice que es una experta en negocios internacionales.

Raymond adoptó una expresión pensativa.

-Genial. Woodsen no se conforma con…

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo. Preferiría trabajar de dos.

-Sí, yo también.

-De todas formas tenemos que terminar ese trabajo cuanto antes. Yo por mi parte debo revisar otros documentos. Lo que sea con tal de no volver al FBI.

-¿En serio trabajaste para el FBI? En verdad te admiro.

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

-Cuando encuentre algo mejor, pienso dejar este trabajo y dedicarme a otra cosa. Quizá me vaya por ahí, viaje o me dedique a la investigación por mi propia cuenta. Yo seré mi propio jefe.

-¿No piensas casarte?

Raymond miró a su amigo, que era casi como su hermano, como si estuviera loco.

-¿Casarme? ¿Estás loco? ¿Con todo lo que arrastro a mi paso? Casarme no está en mis planes, al menos no por el momento. Primero tengo que atar todos los cabos sueltos que dejé tras retirarme del FBI.

-Creí que ya habías terminado con eso.

-Ni creas, Michael. Ni creas. Retirarse del FBI es como cuando te metes a una secta. No es tan fácil salir.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Raymond movió las fichas del tablero.

Una cabeza se asomó sin esperar una respuesta.

-Buenos días. Disculpe la interrupción, pero el señor Woodsen me mandó aquí. Supongo que él ya les explicó sobre el trabajo que tenemos que hacer…

Michael le mostró la carpeta con los últimos movimientos de la empresa y ella asintió. Raymond, que estaba distraído, alzó la vista. El cigarro resbaló lentamente hacia sus manos.

Michael lo miró.

-Raymond, te presento a Jessica Mitchell.

Miramos con cierto temor nuestras hojas, pero el temor se transformó en horror cuando vimos nuestros números rojos bien estampados sobre el papel.

-Ay, no – gimió Lauren.

-Estamos perdidas – susurré.

Un desaprobado no significaba nada, sostuvo Marylin, pero Lauren y yo estábamos en total desacuerdo con ella. ¿¡Que un desaprobado no significaba nada!? ¿¡Cómo podía decir semejante atrevimiento!? Jessica me cortaría el pescuezo, de eso estaba segura.

-¡Tres! ¡Tres! Ni siquiera cuatro, ¡tres!

-Tranquilízate, Lauren.

-Elena sacó siete.

-Maldita.

Lauren rió, pero era una risita histérica.

-Ya, Lauren, ya pasó.

Yo me dediqué a lamentarme en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-¿Para que nos enseñan matemáticas avanzadas si estamos estudiando Letras? – me quejé.

-¿Debe de ser porque más adelante llevaremos Estadística? – ironizó Marylin.

-Creo que tendré que contratar a alguien para que me enseñe.

-Aún así no le veo la gracia.

Marylin agitó sus largos cabellos rubios, que se movieron al compás del viento.

-Será mejor que me vaya a casa.

Las personas tienen sueños. El sueño de algunos es formar una familia, el de otros es un poco más valiente e intrépido, por lo que se pasan durante toda su vida buscando la forma de descubrir algún tesoro o dar la vuelta al mundo en bicicleta, cuesta arriba, pasando por ríos y montañas. Otros desean terminar una carrera profesional para ser alguien en la vida. Mi sueño es ser escritora.

Quiero recorrer el mundo en una bicicleta con lápiz y papel, quiero tocar el viento y arrastras con él los sueños que tuve desde niña, plasmarlos en varias hojas que antes estuvieron vacías, pero que ahora cuentan una historia. Quiero ver una puesta de sol o simplemente cruzar el Tower Bridge en alas delta. Quiero casarme algún día y vivir en un bonito bungalow. Quiero a Raymond, y que él me quiera tanto como lo quiero yo a él.

Sonreí extasiada. Acababa de pensar una bonita frase.

Cuesta arriba la calle era un silencio total. El sol estaba en el punto perfecto del ocaso, la imagen no podía ser más hermosa y apacible. Era un día tranquilo, no había peligro cerca que pudiera asecharme.

Pero de pronto siento algo muy frío y filudo que roza la piel de mi cuello. Involuntariamente se me escapa un chillido sin aire, y el sujeto que sostiene aquella cosa contra mi cuello aprieta más y no hace más que asfixiarme.

-S-suéltame, p-por favor – jadeé.

-Un sonido más y morirás – espetó.

-No tengo nada que darte – me las arreglé para decir como pude -. No tengo nada, ¡vete! – mi voz salió más rasposa y aguda de lo normal. Me estaba asfixiando.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo soy un ladrón?

Mierda, pensé. Era un violador.

Nunca me habían asaltado, y no quería vivir jamás esa experiencia. Pero esto era diferente, aquel hombre era un violador, un asqueroso. Por lo que alcancé a ver, era alto y corpulento, y estaba acompañado de otros tres igual de macizos que él. Yo no tenía posibilidad alguna.

-¿¡Qué hacen!?

Todos volteamos para ver de dónde provenía la voz. Fue inaudito, pero aquellos hombres no aflojaron su brazo. Estaba empezando a ponerme verde.

-¡Suéltala!

Los sujetos vacilaron. Alguien sacó una pistola.

-¿Raymond? – susurré. Me caí al suelo.

Hubo un tiroteo, pero curiosamente nadie salió a ver qué pasaba. Las calles estaban más desiertas que de costumbre.

Furioso, Raymond me jaló del brazo y tiró de mí hasta que mis torpes miembros obedecieron.

-Lo siento muchísimo, Madison. Son unos imbéciles.

-¿Quiénes eran esos? – lloriqueé. Ray me cogió del brazo y me metió en su carro.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-¡No! ¡Quiero irme a casa!

-No, no puedes. Espera al menos unos minutos. Deja que se vayan. No quiero que sepan en dónde vives.

-¿Por qué? – exigí, incrédula.

Raymond calló.

-¿POR QUÉ? – repetí. Estaba empezando a irritarme. Quizás estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-No sé de dónde han salido, pero intuyo que me seguían. Banda de narcotraficantes, seguro. No entiendo cómo han podido encontrarme – parecía hablar consigo mismo. De pronto alcé la mirada y vi sus ojos coléricos, llameando. Nunca antes lo había visto tan enojado.

-¿Cómo? – susurré. Miré por el retrovisor, para ver si de verdad habían escapado. Bajé la vista y entonces vi que algo negro era introducido en el bolsillo de Ray.

-¿Qué es eso?

Ray miró el objeto negro que sostenía en su mano y se cogió el puente de la nariz con los dedos.

-Es una pistola. La utilizo para defenderme.

El corazón empezó a latirme desenfrenadamente, y no era por estar precisamente a solas con él en su carro. Yo odiaba ese objeto negro que ahora estaba oculto en su bolsillo, pero no en mi cabeza.

-No me gustan las pistolas.

-No quería asustarme. Heather, escúchame. ¡Heather!

-¿Qué? – susurré con un hilo de voz.

-Eres mi amiga, casi como mi hermana.

-¿En serio? – seguí susurrando sin salir de mi asombro.

-Sí, eres increíble, como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Hermana? ¿Así me veía él, como su hermana menor? Menudo día estaba teniendo.


End file.
